


Aimee Felicity Jones - Andrews

by emaz0225



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jason Blossom Lives, M/M, Other, Post Mpreg, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Daughter of FP and Fred step daughter to Mary best friends to Reggie and Jason and Cheryl. Loyal to her brothers and she is starting freshman year at Riverdale High.





	Aimee Felicity Jones - Andrews

**_Freshman Year Begins_ **

**_I wake up at 5:30 am and I have a warm shower and I put my brown hair into a half pony with some braids. I go to my closet and I grab some old waisted jeans and I go to find a top and I grab my Papa's old flannel shirt and I tie it around my waist and I grab my key necklace with blue flowers that Jason got me for my birthday two weeks ago_**.  _ **I grab my blue tums and I go and hug Mommy Mary and Dad and I eat my breakfast and I grab my bag and I go meet up with Cheryl and Jason and Reggie and we go to the front of the school and we stare wide to Cheryl says " I hear there is a party this Friday we should go." We all nod and I hand Cheryl a key necklace with red flowers she smiles and hugs me. We head in and I have my locker next to Jason and were across from Cheryl and Reggie we all smile and we put are stuff in are lockers and I have Music first thing I can sing very well. I wave bye and I grab my music Binder and I head to music and I smile at Mrs. Marshall and I pick my spot and I take out my binder and I start my essay to begin about explaining myself.**_

_Hello Everyone, My name is Aimee Jones - Andrews I am 15 and I have always loved to sing since I was 3 and Dad put me in singing lessons. My favourite band is Black Veil Brides and I love all other types of music. I have 3 best friends and I have 2 brothers and a sister. That's all bye._

**_I stop my report and I bang my pencil and I hum this is the end by Black Veil Brides and I see the rest of the class has came and Mrs. Marshall starts speaking_ **

**_" Hello everyone this is Freshman Vocal Music and these couple of days we are gonna get to know each other. "_ **

**_The class nods and I see Josie the mayor's daughter she is super nice and a friend to Cheryl and I. The rest of the class writes there report and I take out my phone and I see a text from Cheryl._ **

**_* Math teacher Mr. Harris is boring asf but easy 😆*_ **

**_I smile typical Cheryl she gets Harris with Reggie well I get Miss. Jaden with Jason last period. I see a text from Papa he has not been good this summer dad let him go for being to reckless._ **

**_* I love you Aimee I hope you have a good first day of High school. *_ **

**_I smile he loves Jellybean and Jughead and I so much I see Mrs. Marshall write on the board._ **

**_£ tonight I want you to listen to For the longest time by Billy Joel.£_ **

**_We all nod and we hear the bell ring and I pick my stuff up and I go to my locker and exchange my music Binder for my science binder and I find the classroom and I sit in the front and I take out my pencil and I doodle and Reggie comes in and he sits next to me and he takes out his binder and we chat till Mr. Parker comes in and writes on the board._ **

**_£' Freshman Science. £_ **

**_I start my note about safety in the lab and I look to see Reggie doing the same. I see Cheryl sitting with Jason and I smile at her and I mumble Facetime me tonight to help me find a dress for Friday.  She nods and smirks she has cheer practice on Wednesday and I am also joining the team._ **


End file.
